Buena suerte
by ASUKA02
Summary: Teniendo la buena suerte asegurada gracias a esa poderosa agua, Naruto no perderá el tiempo en buscar a Sakura-chan y preguntarle sobre sus sentimientos. La suerte estaba de su lado, al menos eso creía él. [OneShot NaruSaku]


**Los personajes son de Kishimoto.**

 **-Buena suerte-**

By ASUKA02

 **Capitulo único**

 **.**

Ahora que Sakura-chan había dicho que no esperaría más a Sasuke, Naruto estaba inquieto, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que algún aprovechado se le acercara con intensiones de conquistarla, o peor aún, ella podía enamorase de algún otro chico.

El rubio no quería hablarle de sus sentimientos hasta no estar seguro de no ser rechazado formalmente, porque si eso pasaba todo se volvería incomodo entre ellos.

—Humm.

Estaba completamente frustrado, lo que necesitaba era un golpe de buena suerte, un Cupido que lanzara su flecha a ella justo cuando lo viera a él, pero sabía que algo así sólo pasaba en las películas de fantasías.

Suspiró ante su tazón vacio, no se le ocurría nada para averiguar los sentimientos de su amiga sin exponerse, necesitaba saber qué opinaba ella sobre él, quería saber si tenía posibilidades.

—¿Que pasa Naruto?, te ves desanimado —le preguntó el señor Teuchi.

Quizás era el clima o un cambio en el muchacho, pero Naruto por primera vez habló de sus sentimientos con alguien más que no fuese él mismo.

—Me pasa algo muy incomodo, me gusta una chica, quiero decírselo, pero cada vez que intento pierdo el valor.

El viejo no necesitaba preguntar quién era la muchacha, era obvio que Naruto hablaba de Sakura Haruno, porque era la una chica a quien el rubio le prestaba verdadera atención.

El señor Teuchi quería ayudarlo, Naruto era su cliente favorito, además le tenía un gran cariño. El viejo se frotó la barbilla hasta que tuvo una gran idea.

—Te voy a contar un secreto Naruto, —comenzó el viejo, el ninja lo miró sin mucho interés, —yo conquiste a la madre de Ayame con ayuda de un agua milagrosa

—¿Agua milagrosa?, ¡viejo no me salgas con una tonterías!.

—No es broma, es un agua de la buena suerte, si te bebes un vaso completo te da mucha buena suerte durante todo un día. —le explicó con voz animada.

Naruto se emocionó enseguida, —¿y con mucha buena suerte podría hablar con Sakura-chan y ella se enamoraría de mí?

—Sí, hay una gran posibilidad de que eso pase.

Naruto se levantó con las energías renovadas —¡¿Viejo donde puedo encontrar esa agua milagrosa?!

—¡Estás de suerte chico, aun me queda un poco de ella!

Naruto se intereso más, —¡viejo tienes que darme de esa agua!, ¡la necesito!

El señor Teuchi sonrió, _"él en realidad es muy ingenuo"_ pensó el viejo con diversión, —espérame aquí.

Se fue hacía la cocina y regresó con un vaso de agua y un pequeño gotero, estando frente a Naruto añadió cinco gotas al agua y la removió con una cucharilla.

—Tómala toda Naruto.

El rubio no dudo en beberla toda, no sabía a nada, dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y tras dos segundos Naruto sintió un cambio dentro de él, como si fuese capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—¡Genial, tengo que buscar a Sakura-chan!.

Él rubio se levantó de un salto y salió del restaurante, Ayame salió de la cocina negando con la cabeza, no le parecía correcto lo que su papá había hecho.

—No entiendo cómo se creyó esa mentira.

Teuchi miró hacia el frente, aun podía ver a Naruto alejándose cada vez más —Las cosas tienen el poder que tú le das, espero que le vaya bien.

—Esperemos que si, o habrás arruinado a Naruto, el pobre se veía muy emocionado.

Naruto se fue directo al hospital, se sentía seguro, confiado.  
La bebida comenzó a dar resultados cuando la encontró en el hospital, Sakura iba cargando un montón de carpetas.

—¡Sakura-chan déjame ayudarte!.

Ella lo miró extrañada, no entendía que hacia él en el hospital, no se veía herido —Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí? —él no respondió y ella continuó su camino —ya casi llego, sólo abre esa puerta.

Naruto abrió la puerta de un depósito de archivos y ella entró con las carpetas, —enciende la luz Naruto.

El rubio entró y encendió el bombillo, —no cierres la…

El cerró la puerta antes de que ella pudiera decirle que sólo abría por fuera.

—¡No tenias que cerrarla idiota!, demonios, esa puerta sólo abre por fuera. —se lamentó mientras dejaba las capetas en su respectivo lugar, eran las historias medicas de los pacientes que habían visto ese día.

" _¿Encerrado con Sakura-chan?",_ eso sí que era un golpe de buena suerte. _"Tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad"_

—Lo siento, no sabía, podría forzar la puerta Sakura-chan, pero se rompería. —dijo él cruzándose de brazos.

Sakura suspiró —descuida, es un sitio muy transitado, alguien vendrá y le pediremos que nos abra la puerta.

Media hora después estaban sudando a mares y no habían escuchado a nadie acercarse al pasillo.

" _Es parte de la suerte, tengo que aprovecharla"_

—¡Sakura-chan que te parece si después de salir de aquí comemos un helado juntos! —propuso en tono alegre.

Ella bufó de mal humor —nunca había sudado tanto, me estoy derritiendo.

—Si quieres puedes quitarte la ropa.

Su comentario le costó un fuerte cocotazo que lo enterró en el piso.

—Er, sólo bromeaba. —lloriqueó con un chichón en la cabeza.

—No tenia gracia —respondió cruzándose de brazos.

Naruto se quitó su chaqueta y la tendió en el suelo para sentarse, si ella aceptaba era una señal de que tenía que confrontarla.

—Siéntate Sakura-chan, te vas a cansar.

Ella arrugó la frente murmuró unas palabras y después se sentó a su lado, realmente ya le dolían las piernas, estaba tentada a romper la puerta.

—¿Y cómo te ha ido Naruto?, casi no te había visto. —le preguntó ella por hablar de algo.

Naruto ni la escuchó, para que esperar, tenía que hablarle de sus sentimientos antes de que su suerte acabara.

Movió la cabeza para verla —hablemos sobre tus sentimientos Sakura-chan.

Ella parpadeó confundida —¿mis sentimientos?

—Sí, los tuyos, los míos los tengo claro desde haces años, ¿tengo alguna oportunidad contigo? —le preguntó, estaba lleno de confianza.

El rubor se apoderó del rostro de la pelirosa, quería irse de allí, —¿po-rque dices eso tan repentinamente?

Naruto la miró fijamente, no le daba miedo seguir hablando porque la suerte estaba de su lado, todo iba a ir bien.

—Es una pregunta sencilla, quiero saber si te gusto, si puedo invitarte a salir. —dijo con tanta seguridad que Sakura se puso más nerviosa.

" _Mierda, ¿por qué Naruto se ve tan confiado?"_

—Tendrías que averiguarlo, —dijo levantándose del suelo, puso la mano en la manilla para comprobar lo que ya sabía, la puerta estaba cerrada, iba a romperla cuando escuchó pasos del otro lado de la puerta.

Naruto se levantó, también había escuchado los pasos y sabía que debía actuar rápido, nunca tendría otra oportunidad como esa.

—¿Q-ue haces? —preguntó nerviosa al sentir que él invadía su espacio personal.

—Me dijiste que averiguara.

Naruto puso una mano en la pared y se inclinó, atrapó los labios de la pelirosa en un inesperado beso, Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, estaba impactada por la osadía Naruto, el rubio se atrevió a abrirse paso entre los dientes de la sorprendida chica, estaba disfrutando de su suerte.

" _No besa mal"_

Sakura terminó cerrando los ojos y rodeando el cuello de Naruto, no era así como esperaba su primer beso, pero tampoco estaba mal, al menos era con un chico que le gustaba.

La puerta se abrió y casi caen al suelo, asustaron a una enfermera.

—L-lo siento no sabía que estaba ocupado.

Sakura salió de ahí como un rayo, estaba avergonzada con esa persona que los había visto, también con Naruto. No lo quería ver, pero él la siguió por el largo pasillo.

—¡Espera Sakura-chan! —corrió hasta alcanzarla. —quiero saber de tus sentimientos.

Sakura estaba temblando, no quiso ni verlo a la cara —tengo trabajo que hacer, vete, después hablamos.

La pelirosa se marchó y Naruto minutos después llegó muy feliz al Ichiraku-ramen, entró silbando, llamando la atención del señor Teuchi y su hija.

—¿Cómo te fue muchacho?, ¿hablaste con ella? —le preguntó el viejo.

—¡Me fue genial!, hable con ella, le pregunte si le gustaba y nos besamos, creo que ya es mi novia porque dijo que después hablaríamos, deme más de esa agua viejo, quiero tener más suerte con ella.

—Papá, dile la verdad —insistió Ayame preocupada.

Naruto estaba pensando en cosas eróticas cuando Teuchi le contó que en realidad las gotas habían sido simplemente agua común y corriente, que lo había engañado sólo para que tuviera la confianza de ir donde la chica que le gustaba.

Naruto palideció, era hombre muerto —necesito encontrar un lugar donde esconderme —murmuró muy, muy asustado.

Padre e hija rieron por la preocupación exagerada de Naruto.

—Naruto si ella compartió un beso contigo es porque también le gustas. —intento tranquilizarlo Ayame.

Naruto lo pensó, si ella tenía razón, había posibilidades de seguir con vida.

—¿Estás segura?, no sé, no quiero verla todavía, ella tiene una súper fuerza. —dijo preocupado, —me machacaría con un sólo golpe.

—Mira, ahí viene.

Naruto palideció llevándose una mano al pecho y giró lentamente su cuerpo, no había nadie.

—¡Viejo, no me des esos sustos! —chilló enojado.

Teuchi rió con diversión y Ayame sonrió viendo al rubio bufar frotándose los brazos, inquieto.

—Relájate muchacho, ya hiciste la parte difícil, sigue manteniendo la misma confianza de hace un momento, a las mujeres le gustan los hombres seguros de sí mismo.

—Es verdad. —concordó Ayame.

Naruto no estaba seguro de nada, en este momento su instinto de supervivencia era más fuerte y le indicaba que tenía que buscar un lugar seguro donde esconderse.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

N/A: Este relato lo escribí hace más de un año y está inspirado en la poción _Felix Felicis_ , también conocida como _suerte liquida_ que aparece en los libros de Harry Potter, los que son Poterianos saben de lo que hablo, se supone que aumenta la suerte de quien lo bebe...blah, blah… me pregunto si Naruto consiguió donde esconderse, jaja, gracias por leer.


End file.
